


Gods

by keirajo



Series: TF:MTMTE/LL-A.U. (divergence from canon) [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M, Research, small trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Rodimus is having issues dealing with his fall and redemption.  Star Saber has a surprising revelation.  Megatron makes a pretty bad mistake.  And the pages of history and myth are slowly peeled back for a stunning new look at the gods of Cybertron's religions, etc.!





	Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.......Rodimus is kind of an ass through a chunk of this. *bows*
> 
> There's only one more story after this--and I promise you it's the best. In everything. :)

_**Gods** _

 

 

            “Oh, _come on_ ……….is that all you’ve got, old man?”  Rodimus growled, gazing up at his beloved’s avatar.  His own avatar was laying back in some pillows designed for a Cybertronian and, therefore, far too big for a human-like frame.

            He and Megatron had been going at it for nearly two hours using the avatar system.  Megatron had been very worried with Rodimus’ recent obsession and desperation at needing to have sex using the avatars.   However, he was far more worried that refusing to indulge his younger partner might open a huge rift between them and Rodimus might pull away and disappear.

            While Megatron could still go for several more hours, he could see some slight glitching in Rodimus’ avatar, meaning that the younger Cybertronian had long since reached his limit and it would be dangerous to keep going right now.   He simply sighed and lay down next to Rodimus, reaching a hand over to cup his face, gently.

            “I know you _want_ to, but it’s time to _focus_ ,” the older Cybertronian said, softly.   “There are only twenty more interviews to conduct and then we will have to go to Cybertron,” he added as Rodimus snuggled close and began caressing Megatron’s avatar, indicating he wanted more intimacy right now.  “Rodimus, you know I’m right……….”

            Rodimus buried his face against Megatron’s neck and sighed.  “But they all say the same dumb thing…… _that they’re sorry_.  If they knew Getaway was going to sic the DJD on us, they’d have never agreed,” Rodimus groaned, his hands roaming Megatron’s broad human-form chest.   “But it was fine to _just abandon_ us……. _it was fine_ ,” he whispered, angrily, his hands turning into fists on his lover’s chest.   “It’s _not_ fine, old man…………they supported a mutiny and all the ones who didn’t support it were killed.  They _let_ Getaway kill people who didn’t agree with him……………..” Rodimus whispered, so very sadly.

            Megatron hugged him and nuzzled his neck with warmth.   There was more to the situation than _that_ , specifically, but Rodimus did have a point.   By not stopping Getaway from abandoning them, they had _all_ aided in the mutiny.   And once it had happened, how could anyone trust these particular people from not letting it happen all over again?  What if another ambitious ‘bot like Getaway rose up and tried to foment another mutiny?

            “ _Rodimus_.   We’re giving them second chances through these interviews because _everyone_ deserves a second chance,” Megatron said firmly, grabbing Rodimus’ avatar’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet.

            “But Getaway said **_you_** didn’t deserve a second chance—why should _they_ get one?”  Rodimus whined, brushing his lips over Megatron’s to tease him into more action right now.

            “Rodimus, _do not_ be childish about this,” Megatron said, firmly, avoiding the desire to kiss his partner.

            The younger Cybertronian sighed and rolled away from his lover, moving to stand up and stretch.  “I’m tired of their yapping,” Rodimus muttered.

            Megatron also got up and lightly brushed a hand up his younger partner’s spine.  “I know you are,” he murmured.

            The two began the process to deactivate their avatars and in a short time had walked to the atrium, they turned down the hallway and went to the conference room where they had been holding the former crew’s post-mutiny evaluations.   The entire time of the proceedings, Rodimus had absolutely refused to look at any of the crew members being brought in.   As each person was escorted in, they were cautioned by Roller to direct all questions to Ultra Magnus or Megatron, Rodimus was merely there to listen and to check a balance of the scores when it was over.

            As for Rodimus, himself, he merely had his hands folded before him on the table, head down and staring at the table—or rather, he had actually _turned his optics_ off to focus only on hearing the interviews instead.  To listen to their voices and gauge their true sense of regret or anything else.

            Eventually, they came down to the final two left on the roster, Perceptor and Thunderclash.

            As Megatron and Ultra Magnus went back and forth asking questions of Perceptor, at one point Rodimus clamped his hand down on Megatron’s arm to quiet him.   Still not looking up or turning on his optics, the red-and-yellow mech asked a question of the former Chief of the Science Department.

            “At any point at all, did you _try_ to dissuade Getaway from using the Warrens?”  Rodimus asked.

            “I…….am afraid I do not understand your question, Rodimus,” Perceptor trailed off, puzzled.

            “Shall I quote your report that you handed to him, where you stated the potential hazards to the health and safety of the crew?”  Rodimus said, firmly, still not looking up whatsoever.  “Having travelled with this crew and their personal issues for over five years, did you make _any attempt at all_ to tell Getaway that he should not use the Warrens?”  Rodimus’ voice had the bare hint of anger in it.

            “I………….I admit that I did not,” Perceptor answered.  “I had _warned_ him, yes, but I did not tell him he should not do it.  Pardon me, but were you already aware of their existence, sir…………….?”  The Autobot scientist asked, quietly, politely addressing Rodimus.

            “They are nothing more than a trap, that’s all,” Rodimus answered, his voice sounding distant, even to himself.  He let go of Megatron’s arm and fell back into silence.

            Perceptor opened his mouth to ask Rodimus more, but Ultra Magnus silenced him with a shake of his head.  The remainder of Perceptor’s inquiry had no more input from Rodimus.   Then it came down to Thunderclash being the last one to be interviewed.  For the most part, Rodimus remained quiet until the end of the interview.

            “You realize that because you chose to support Getwaway, your actions cemented the mutiny?  Crew who may have hesitated on joining, they joined _only because you did_.  You, who had been on my ship for only a few months, chose to overthrow the Captains,” Rodimus said, very evenly and emotionlessly.  “I may not have gotten along with you, but I thought better of the great Thunderclash, _everyone’s hero_.”

            And that was _all_ he said.

            “Rodimus, you must believe me, I am truly sorry for what happened,” Thunderclash said, serenely.  “It was always meant to be _bloodless_ —Getaway said he would go back for you after he’d found Cyberutopia.”

            “But he _wouldn’t_ come back for Megatron.  _That’s_ the problem, you say you’re sorry—but you are fully aware that Megatron and I are _Conjunx Endura_ and by hating him, by extension you hate me, as well,” Rodimus sighed.

            “ _Rodimus!_ ”  Thunderclash snapped.  “That isn’t it at all!”

            “You _stole_ my ship…………..the ship that _Drift_ gave to me—it was _all I had left_ of Drift and you helped Getaway take it from me,” Rodimus added, still keeping his voice even and not letting the anger he felt seep into it.  “I wound up killing Getaway because Unicron exploited my anger over the theft of my ship.”

            And then Rodimus stopped speaking entirely and turned his chair away so he was facing the wall behind their desk.  Ultra Magnus and Megatron looked at each other, puzzled.

            “Thunderclash, the _Lost Light_ was Drift’s _Act of Proferrence_ in a bond that never got completed,” Megatron said softly.   “It was his _personal, privately owned vessel_ —not an Autobot command ship.  You all tore out his Spark by taking it.”

            The tempered red glass coverings over the optics of the old Autobot hero dimmed with sudden sombriety.  “I _understand_.   But what’s done is done………and _cannot be undone_ ,” Thunderclash finally said.  “However, you need not worry about me asking to rejoin the quest.  I’ve already made my decision to go back to Cybertron.   I do hope the others will accept the decision you’ve made,” he concluded.

            “I am pleased that you’re one of the few who is being an _adult_ about the situation,” Megatron said, nodding at the old Autobot hero.   “Most have, predictably, shifted all the blame to Getaway.”

            “ _Mmmmm_ ,” Thunderclash responded, rising to his feet.  “Rodimus.   Again……..I am sorry for what happened.  I wish you luck on the remainder of the quest.”

            Rodimus just raised a hand, waving it generically, to show he’d heard the statement.  After escorting Thunderclash out of the room, Ultra Magnus informed Roller that they’d be doing evaluations for the next few hours.  Then he returned to the desk where the three of them were sitting.

            “Rodimus, did you _really_ know of the Warrens?” Ultra Magnus asked.

            “Tyrest had them detailed in his journals, Megatron and I looked them over at one point and tried to weigh the costs of attempting it, but it was _too high a risk_ ,” Rodimus answered with a soft sigh.  “I wouldn’t dare ever put the crew through that kind of danger.  Not knowingly.”

            Ultra Magnus nodded.  He had to keep reminding himself that Rodimus was never as lazy as he pretended to be.  Of course Rodimus had read any and all information found, no matter where they found it.  It only made sense that the younger Cybertronian had sifted through Tyrest’s reports and journals—after all, gathering any and all information on the Knights of Cybertron and Cyberutopia would be paramount.   It seemed Rodimus had buried all of that information as classified, since no one else besides Getaway had heard about the Warrens.

            “I _don’t_ want any of them returning, to be perfectly honest,” Rodimus suddenly said as he began swiping through his datapad and looking at his scores.

            “I understand and I _do_ empathize with you, but that’s all _very petty_ ,” Magnus chided, shaking his head at Rodimus.  “And everyone will see it as _you being petty_ , rather than you trying to be cautious,” he added, taking a long pause before continuing.  “That would be the you which you had been pretending to be, you shouldn’t even try being _that Rodimus_ anymore.”

            “I _know_ ,” Rodimus sighed, tapping the edge of his tablet anxiously.  “At this point, it really doesn’t matter who we keep or who we send packing.  However, we do need to gut and replace the command crew………..” he said, highlighting a bunch of names on his tablet and showed it to both Megatron and Ultra Magnus.  “ ** _None_** of these people can remain here.  I’m sorry if it does sound petty, but I refuse to have command crew at my back—when they stabbed me in the back already.   Ones like Perceptor, Blaster, Mainframe, Highbrow and Hound _must go_ —no matter what.   They all had full access to the files and ship functions,” Rodimus sighed.  “Atomizer is gone, but Crosshairs, Joyride and Bluestreak also have to go as well.  I’d throw out Riptide, too, but he’s too dumb to actually use anything against us.”

            “ _Mmmmm_.  I think we should reconsider what access any crew member has from now on, to prevent something like this from happening again,” Megatron said, glancing over all the names Rodimus highlighted on his tablet—more than the specific names he named.

            “Then we should rebuild the _entire_ security database from the ground up,” Ultra Magnus responded.   “Everyone gets new keycodes and logins……as well as restricted access to certain databases and functions of the ship, unless you have the correct level of clearance.”

            “That’s a good idea,” Rodimus answered, nodding at the two of them.  “Magnus, I’d like you to get on that right away.   Fill Roller in on that information as well.   See if Chromedome and Rewind can assist with that, perhaps Brainstorm as well—since he will be our new Science Chief.  I think we’ll get Squawkbox for our new Chief of Communications.  And for our new I.T. staff……..Power Run and Strikedown from Devisen both have the qualifications, I also think Stepper from Censerre’s group has technical qualifications for computer systems, Gaihawk as well.”

            “The rest will come in time,” Megatron agreed, with a nod.

            Ultra Magnus got up and politely bowed to his two co-captains, before dismissing himself to go attend the tasks that Rodimus just mentioned.   He handed his datapad with his scores and reviews to Rodimus before he left.

            “I _really_ hate to lose Perceptor,” Rodimus sighed, sadly.  “But by letting Getaway circumvent safety protocols is too much.  I just hope there isn’t lasting health or psychological damage from their short hop in the subspace slipstreams.”

            “It _will_ be seen as petty to some,” Megatron added, looking over the scores on both Rodimus and Magnus’ tablets and comparing them to his own.  “I am apparently _much more lenient_ than you two were…….” He murmured, softly.

            “Since we’ve got Censerre’s group……..and colonists—I honestly don’t think we’re going to be hurting for a full crew compliment at any given time,” Rodimus responded, glancing between the three tablets for the scores.  He began tallying them and averaged the scores.  “Personally, I really do want to be rid of them all…….but I suppose cutting out the worst of the mutiny and cauterizing the wound is the best we can do right now.”

 

*      *     *     *     *

 

            The next day, Rodimus had gone around various areas of groups with the same message.  At one point, he had finally come to the designated plaza square, which had a staging area built already—likely with the idea of outdoor meetings, concerts and the like.   The rest of the plaza area was still fairly under construction.

            “Tonight we will be holding a remembrance vigil for all that we have lost on the journey,” Rodimus announced to the gathered crowd.   “On our calendars for Safehome, we shall mark this day as _‘Remembrance of the Lost’_ and celebrate it on a yearly basis.   Staff evaluations of the former crew of the _Lost Light_ have been completed—please check your personal mail systems for more information.”

            Rodimus let everyone chat and discuss what he’d just said for a few moments before continuing on with the remainder of his announcements. 

            “As of now, the plan is to remain here for two more weeks, working on habitation development and new crew assignments—all that stuff most of you probably don’t think much about.  But before we launch out to check the next few sets of coordinates on the map, Megatron and I have been requested to report about Unicron to the Council,” Rodimus said, firmly.   “When we head to Cybertron to do this, that’s when those who are going back to Cybertron will be taken along with us.   So, before that—if anyone has any kind of information that you feel would be useful about Unicron, please come and see me in my office on the ship.   There has been a security detail assigned to me, so I’m afraid you can no longer just come in and speak your mind to me—you will all need to be professional about meetings from now on.”

            The red-and-yellow Cybertronian paused again to let people chatter amongst themselves for a few moments before concluding his speech for the day.

            “I thank you for your time and I hope to see many of you, tonight,” Rodimus concluded, exiting the stage by hopping down behind it.   Drift immediately fell into step with Rodimus, with two members of the security team right behind him—one of whom was Star Saber.

            Star Saber had pronounced he would not let Rodimus out of his sight and placed himself without being assigned there as one of the younger Cybertronian’s bodyguards.   When anyone asked him _why_ he wanted to guard Rodimus, he merely stated he wished to ensure that the red-and-yellow mech stayed “ _purified_ ” of Unicron’s presence and influence.   So Roller had assigned Star Saber as _permanent_ security detail to Rodimus.   This would certainly deter anyone from messing with the co-captain of the _Lost Light_ , because really nobody wanted to do anything to provoke Star Saber’s wrath.

            “Hey,” Drift said, opening his arms for a hug from his _Amica Endura_.  Rodimus gratefully accepted the hug before they began to walk on out of the plaza area.  “How are you holding up?”  The white-with-red mech asked, nothing but warmth and kindness in both his voice and aura.

            “I’m fine, _I guess_ ,” Rodimus sighed, shoulders and spoiler drooping a bit.  “Tired of messing around, so people will likely think I’m _boring as all hell_ anymore………..” he trailed off, sadly.

            “You just need a little time to adjust to everything that’s happened,” Drift responded, lightly patting Rodimus in the center of his spoiler fins.  “I’ll admit……I do rather like the serious you, though.   Your devotion to what you’re doing is truly awe-inspiring.”

            “But you miss the daredevil,” Rodimus added, sliding a glance in the way of his dearest friend.

            “I miss the daredevil, too………….but I know he’s _still_ in you somewhere and you just need to find a balance to all the facets of your very self right now,” Drift added with a warm and gentle laugh.  “I cannot wait to see the true _Rodimus Prime_!”  He chuckled, grinning at his Amica.

            “ ** _Drift!!!_** ”  Rodimus groaned, burying his head in his hands as they walked side-by-side.  “Not _you_ , too!!!”  He moaned, anxiety filling his whole frame.

            “I always knew you had the potential and it just suits you, to be honest,” the white speedster responded, rubbing lightly along Rodimus’ lower back.   “It’s funny, though………….some of the colonists arriving here are already calling you _‘Prime’_ —and they’re not just from Caminus where they’d hear it from Blaze, a good number are from Devisen.”

            “Blaze is going to pay for this………… _somehow, someday_ ……..!”  Rodimus moaned, finally uncovering his face as the four Cybertronians entered the ship and headed down the corridors to the Captain’s office off from the bridge.

            As soon as they reached the office, Roadfire took the guarding duties outside the door to the office, while Star Saber stood just off from the door inside of the office.   Rodimus and Drift walked over to the large desk and Drift took a seat in one of the chairs across the desk from the main chair behind the desk, which Rodimus plopped down into.

            “It’s _awful_ of me, isn’t it?  It took me millions of years and a brain injury to finally give up on him……….and now I feel myself torn about how I feel towards him,” Rodimus sighed, burying his head in his arms on the desk.

            “No, it’s not.  You just _like people_ , that’s all,” Drift responded, smiling warmly as he reached over and lightly rubbed Rodimus’ red helm.   “I’m sure it was hard to do the staff evaluations, wasn’t it?”  He asked as Rodimus raised his head and sat back into his chair.

            “Only in that Megatron and Magnus refused to let me send them all packing,” Rodimus snapped, his voice dark with anger.

            “That’s because if you let them talk to you long enough—you’d let everyone stay,” Drift said, soothingly.

            “You should not underestimate yourself as a _lifebearer_ ,” Star Saber said, speaking up from his position by the door.  “You’re a conduit for emotional balance—your emotions affect others and the emotions of all those around you will affect you.”

            “I guess,” Rodimus mumbled, giving his best pouty face.

            “You don’t have to understand it, you simply have to **_be_** ,” Star Saber chuckled, waggling a finger in front of him.  “Primus chose you for something special and has sent you many hardships so that you would be ready for that destiny.  You will become one who can light the Sparks of the universe.”

            Beneath the beautiful blue tempered glass coverings of his optics, Rodimus rolled his optics with disbelief.   He still didn’t understand this “lifebearer” thing…………and it surprised him beyond belief at how Star Saber had become so devotedly attached to him, knowing what a religious psychopath the Cybertronian had been.   Somehow the old religious warrior had come to believe that Rodimus had been touched by Primus……..so his religious devotion translated into a new desire to protect one of Primus’ sacred creations.

            Suddenly the door’s intercom buzzed and Rodimus pressed the button on the desk to answer it.  “Rodimus, a former crew member says he has some information for you,” Roadfire’s voice said, firmly.

            “All right, he’ll have to be checked again by Star Saber at the door,”  Rodimus responded, evenly.  “Thanks, Roadfire.”

            “I suppose I’ll be heading out now and I’ll see you later,” Drift said as he stood up.  He leaned over the desk to give Rodimus a brief shoulder hug and then stood to wait as Star Saber did a security check on Perceptor at the door.   After Perceptor was cleared, the white speedster headed out the door with a warm wave back at his _Amica_.

            As soon as Perceptor walked over to the desk and handed Rodimus a datapad, the younger Cybertronian began instantly looking through it, swiping through screens and scanning all the information.   Rodimus refused to say a word to his former Science Chief.

            “I feel awkward standing here, sir,” Perceptor finally said.

            “You may leave at any time, then,” Rodimus snapped back, eyes still glued to the datapad.   “There’s nothing to chat about and if you don’t have anything to add to what’s on this tablet, there’s no need for you to hang around,” he added, waving his hand generically.

            “Would it help to say I am _deeply sorry_ for what happened………?”  The Autobot scientist asked, in a gentle and quiet voice.

            “ _Mmmm_ , **_wait_** , I think I’ve heard this one……………that’s right, you and every other person said that in the staff evaluations,” Rodimus responded, a hint of anger in his voice.  “ _Really_?  Or are you sorry that you got caught?”  He growled.

            “That’s……..that’s very shortsighted of you, sir,” Perceptor gasped, still trying to at least maintain a semblance of respectability for Rodimus’ rank as Captain.

            “Look, don’t bother talking to me.  The decisions were made and…………….you clearly were among the command crew who joined in exiling my sparkmate.   By doing so, you conspired to be rid of me, as well,” Rodimus said, simply……then he looked over at Star Saber by the door.  “Star Saber, I believe Perceptor is _leaving_ now.   There is no useful information on this datapad whatsoever, so I do not appreciate lying just to speak with me,” he said, handing the datapad back to Perceptor and waved him away.

            “I wanted to appeal to you on behalf of…………” Perceptor began as the very tall Cybertronian came up behind him.   “We had no idea that Getaway had………….” he said, hurriedly as Star Saber grabbed his arm gently.

            “Let me put this _plain and simple_.   You joined in Getaway’s mutiny, to exile me and my sparkmate……and a handful of others—putting us in danger of being destroyed and degraded by the Decepticon Justice Division.  You _stole_ the ship—the **_gift_** that Drift gave me before we left Cybertron.   How can I _not_ take that as a personal punch in the face?”  Rodimus said in a dangerously quiet voice, folding his hands together before him on the desk.   “I _can’t trust_ you anymore, Perceptor—do you understand that?  _I cannot trust you_.”

            “I………. _understand_ , sir,” Perceptor sighed, softly, allowing Star Saber to lead him to the door.   He couldn’t think of anything more to say that may possibly plead his case, so he just glanced back over his shoulder at Rodimus and said this:  “It was an honor and a pleasure to be on the journey.  Thank you, Rodimus……I deeply regret my decision in this matter.”

            Rodimus breathed a sigh of relief when Perceptor had left the room.

            “This is _exactly_ what Drift was worried about,” Star Saber said, walking over to Rodimus’ desk.  “Should I check the datapads from anymore former crew members if they come to see you?”

            “You probably should,” Rodimus groaned.  “How much more stupid can I be?”

            “You just like people, as Drift said,” the old religious warrior chuckled.  Then he glanced at the floor and sighed.  “ _Nggh_ , my Victory Armour just seized up…………” Star Saber muttered, ejecting his general frame out of the large armour.   “It’s getting old, now, and I don’t have Tyrest’s staff to keep it maintained and upgraded.”  He pushed his Victory Armour into the opposite corner of the room and went back to stand guard at the door.

            “Say……..why don’t you let Brainstorm take a look at it?  He upgraded Ultra Magnus’ armour,” Rodimus said.  He got up and walked around his desk to go to the corner where the armour was.  He looked it up and down, it was larger than he was……then Rodimus glanced at Star Saber in his general frame, just a tiny bit shorter than he was, only bulkier.   “Have you always had this armour?   I mean, it’s the only design I remember seeing for the legendary Star Saber?”  The red-and-yellow mech asked, curiously.

            “ _Mmmm_.   My old friend, _Wing Dagger_ , designed our armour.  He constructed it as well.   He thought it would be best to have extra protection when we decided to spend the word of Primus throughout the universe,” the old warrior responded.

            Rodimus turned to look at Star Saber……….he knew _that tone_ in his voice.   It was great fondness, something akin to _love_.   How very interesting, the psychopathic Star Saber had someone he cared deeply about.   However……..the way he said it, the tone of his voice, it meant that friend was no longer among the living.

            “I’m sorry that he’s gone,” Rodimus said, trying to put a warmth in his voice.

            “Missionaries face incredible danger on their journey when spreading the word of Primus,” Star Saber sighed.

            Rodimus had to wonder if that was why Star Saber had become so religiously violent?  Maybe, once, he had been more like Drift or Cyclonus in his devotions.  Perhaps he had been more humble, until the death of someone truly dear to him had driven him down a much darker path—one that relied on violence.   Suddenly a thought crossed Rodimus’ mind, something that Drift had said before Unicron took him away and corrupted him.

 

_“I told you that you were my guiding light…….and that’s what a lifebearer is,” Drift had said._

 

            Maybe _that’s_ how Star Saber felt, too.   He finally saw a _guiding light_ on his long dark path.  A path that he had been on for far too long in his life.  And then people used his religious zest to try and control him—Getaway had certainly tried to do so.  As had Tyrest.   It really was so easy to get lost………….and so much harder to be found.

            “Can you try to believe in me, Star Saber?”  Rodimus asked, softly, walking over to look at the old religious warrior.  “I’ll do my best, but I’m not strictly religious……so I’ll probably offend you at some point.”

            “Well…….I _have_ decided to try a little more patience and a bit less smiting,” Star Saber chuckled, grinning at Rodimus.   He seemed to feel much more relaxed around the younger Cybertronian.   “It’s admirable how you have so many different people here and they’re all working together.  Something like this is truly what Primus wants—both harmony and diversity.”

            “I hope that’s what we find when we reach Cyberutopia or whatever,” Rodimus sighed, going back to his desk and plopping down.   “Have you heard anything about it?”  He asked.

            “Besides that there are various clans?  Well, just a few oddly religious rumours,” the old warrior said with a shrug of his shoulders and wave of a hand.  “Each clan is supposed to identify with a member of the Guiding Hand—as a patron or even as a patron deity.”

            “Yeah…….that does make sense,” Rodimus murmured, gnawing on a thumb.  “But the _sixth symbol_ —what’s that for?”  He responded.

            “Well……….I’ve heard that it may _possibly_ represent Primus.  Or Cybertron.   Possibly **_both_** , if you believe the legend that Primus **_is_** Cybertron,” Star Saber said in a musing tone.

            “So………..maybe Primus is the planet Cybertron—except he’s asleep?”  Rodimus murmured, scribbling a finger along the top of his desk.   “I mean, if Unicron is a planet…………and they’re ancient enemies…………couldn’t Primus also be a planet?   I mean, what if when he gave himself up and became the Guiding Hand—what was left of Primus himself became the planet?”

            “It’s not as far-fetched a theory as you may think,” Star Saber chuckled.  “Because Primus always protects us and he is our home, if Cybertron is Primus asleep—then our God has truly always been near us.”

            Rodimus smiled and then tapped his audial to personally comm-link with a member of his crew.  “Brainstorm, would you please report to my office?”  Then he paused to listen to Brainstorm’s mild panic.  “Don’t be silly!  I just have a _special project_ for you……..I know you’ll love it!”  Rodimus laughed, warmly.

            Brainstorm came in just a few minutes later, after being announced by Roadfire outside.   Since it was so fast, he must have been in his workshop on the ship—so not too far from the office itself.

            “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said Megatron assigned you a security detail!”  Brainstorm laughed as Star Saber sighed and looked him over.  “Hey there, _new guy_!”  Brainstorm said in greeting, not recognizing Star Saber without his Victory Armour.

            “Brainstorm, can you do something to fix _that mess_?”  Rodimus asked, pointing to the Victory Armour in the opposite corner.

            The expression on Brainstorm’s faceplate was _priceless_ —even with his facial shield.   His gaze went from the armour in the corner to Star Saber with a sense of both horror and excitement.

            “ _Holy Primus_!   You’re just like Ultra Magnus!!!  Was Tyrest just fond of that type?”  Brainstorm chuckled.   He walked over to the Victory Armour in the corner.  “Ah……….. _this_ is why Velocity said she had to fix your legs a few times…….and _this_ , too.   Wow, this is _seriously old tech_ ………..” he chuckled to himself, tapping on the armour in various places.

            “My Victory Armour is showing its age—it can’t even transform into its alt mode anymore.  I don’t have the skills, nor the staff, to upgrade and maintain it anymore,” Star Saber said, softly.

            “Oh, goody!   I’d **_love_** the chance to revamp another loadbearer’s armour!”  Brainstorm said, giggling with glee.

            “I’m not _technically_ a loadbearer, my armour’s different……….” Star Saber protested.

            Brainstorm tsk’ed and waggled a finger to cut off Star Saber’s complaint.  “Same difference, overall.  I will need a doctor’s assistance to make sure I won’t be installing or upgrading anything harmful to your natural systems,” he responded with a loud clap of his hands.  “Do you have any recommendations?  _Velocity_ , perhaps?  You seem to _like_ her…………” he trailed off. 

            Rodimus grabbed the ornamental polished rock paperweight from his desk and threw it.  It bonked Brainstorm on the head quite comically, before bouncing to the floor and rolled over to the door.

            “ _Focus_ , Brainstorm……..don’t unnecessarily provoke the religious psycho in the corner,” Rodimus laughed, warmly.

            Star Saber gave an annoyed little huff and picked up the rock orb paperweight from where it had rolled up near him.

            “Right, right……….I’ll just haul this to my lab and start analyzing it,” Brainstorm responded, giggling warmly.  He gave a sheepish little bow to Star Saber, in apology though.   “I _will_ need you to come by sometime, so I can analyze your systems and adapt everything properly.   I’ll get Velocity to assist me with system maintenance and synchronization.”

            “I’m _not_ leaving Rodimus’ side,” Star Saber said, firmly.

            “Yes, yes………but I’m sure you don’t hang about when those two are busy _screwing around_ , come by then,” Brainstorm chuckled.

            This time, _Star Saber_ threw the paperweight at Brainstorm’s head.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            The remembrance vigil was going well.   The celebrations and gathering looked like it might go on well through the night.  So Megatron and Rodimus eventually went off to their room for some privacy.  As soon as they got back to their shared hab suite on the ship, Megatron sealed and locked the door.   By the time he turned back to Rodimus, the younger Cybertronian had already stretched his body out on the recharge slab and activated his avatar, the pared down version that was just the no-sleeved red shirt with flames and the black pants.

            A part of Megatron still worried immensely over this new eagerness from Rodimus, but he was far more concerned that saying “no” might cause a rift to form between them.   So he resigned himself to this evening and in a few moments, he had also laid out on the recharge slab and activated his own avatar—which just had his nice dress pants and white shirt unbuttoned halfway down.

            Megatron smiled down at his younger partner and leaned in to kiss him passionately, sliding his tongue past Rodimus’ lips and placed a large hand on the younger one’s chest.   Avatars could not mess with each other’s clothing layers, but the sensation of touch was the same, regardless of the layer—it was just touch and a sensation of touch.  The imagination was what made the touches more………….intimate.

            “Nnngh…….I love the foreplay, old man,” Rodimus groaned, burying his face against Megatron’s neck.  “More……….more!”  He moaned, softly.

            All of the sudden, a fist heavily pounded the door.  “I know you two are in there and you need to stop what you’re doing right now!”  Roller’s deep voice called loudly.  “We’ve got a problem outside and one of you needs to come out and take care of it!”  He added.

            “Leave them, **_I_** need you the most right now,” Rodimus whispered, his soft voice low and seductive.

            “I’d love to, but we need to be responsible, _hmmm_?”  Megatron murmured, lightly brushing his lover’s jawline.  “Roller!   I need five minutes to properly deactivate my avatar system, go do damage control!”  He called back.

            “Roger,” Roller answered.

            “Why don’t you just get some rest until I come back….?”  Megatron said as they prepared to deactivate their avatars.

            In a few moments, they were both getting up from the recharge slab.

            “No, I’m _pissed_ and I want to punch someone,” Rodimus muttered, hopping to the floor and stretching.

            As soon as they got outside, Megatron and Rodimus saw that some of the former members of the _Lost Light_ crew, whom they knew had gotten their dismissal notices, were fighting with some of the people left here by Censerre of the High-Ceilinged Manifold.   Megatron saw the look on you young partner’s face and quickly moved to grab his arm, but Rodimus was way too fast for him.

            Rodimus waded into the center of the brawl, punched a few people back and then raised his arms over his head, firing several short bursts from the arm-mounted weapon piping.

            “ _That’s it_!   I’m sick of you all acting like babies!”  Rodimus yelled, infuriated.   It looked like Powerflash was about to say something, but a very intense glare from Rodimus shut him up fast.  “I gave you all _two weeks_!   But you know what?  You all now have _TWO HOURS_!   Go and pack your goddamn things and we’re leaving for Cybertron in two hours!”  He roared, furiously.

            People could not dissipate from the crowds fast enough.

            “Are you alright, Prime?”  A soft voice said.   Rodimus glanced down and saw a colonist from Devisen beside him.   He wracked his brain to try and remember who this was……..he could remember that this was a Devisen native who had lost his twin, but somehow survived the Spark-fracture. 

            On Devisen, all natives were born as sets of Spark-linked twins…………and generally when something happened to one of them, both twins suffered.  The death of one twin usually meant the death of both of them.   This particular Devisen had a red-and-white body color scheme and Rodimus believed they transformed into some sort of an aerial form.

            “Hey, Phaser,” Rodimus said, suddenly remembering the mech’s name.  He knelt to get closer to Phaser’s height.  “You don’t have to call me that, you can just call me _‘Rodimus’_.   And I’m okay, don’t worry……..I just wish people would stop acting stupid.”

            “I suppose they feel they’re entitled to be on your ship………..but to harm and exile their Prime is _beyond acceptable_ ,” Phaser responded with a sigh.  He reached up to pat Rodimus’ knee in consolation.  “They should all be sent packing, but I understand why you didn’t do that.”

            “Nobody really sees me as _any_ kind of Prime,” Rodimus chuckled.

            “They’re all stupid,” Phaser sighed.  “You’ve shown all the signs of affinity.  I mean anyone can tell if they watch vid-clips of you and stuff!”

            Rodimus stood up straight and laughed warmly.  “I have no idea what you guys are seeing in vid-clips, but……….. _whatever_!”  He chuckled.   Then he looked around at the few people remaining around.  “May as well head to your recharge slabs if we’re not taking you all to Cybertron.  New members that have been assigned duty posts on the _Lost Light_ , please feel free to join us and get used to your new stations.   I apologize that this night of remembrance turned out so disastrously.”

 

*       *      *      *      *

 

            It was a quiet trip back to Cybertron on the _Lost Light_ —there was a minimal crew of new members at the moment and a few of the original ones that Rodimus brought along, enough to just get things going.  Out of the 172 crew members left from the original crew, 101 were being sent back to Cybertron.  Pretty much the ones allowed to remain were odd ones who only came along for the adventure—none really had command crew positions or other important tasks on the ship.   They were people on the fringes of the ship’s society of sorts……they had only joined Getaway’s mutiny because they were scared for their own lives if they didn’t.

            “You look annoyed, Star Saber,” Rodimus said as he sat in the Captain’s chair with the portable work station spread out in front of him.

            “I don’t like the aura around here,” the old religious warrior muttered.

            “Yes, everyone wants to fight with me right now,” Rodimus responded with a shrug.  “Maybe even kill me.  I don’t know, nor do I care.”

            “I need my armour………..” Star Saber grumbled, folding his arms angrily.

            Everyone going back to Cybertron was being held on the observation deck by Roller and his security team.   There was just enough active crew to take the ship to Cybertron and then back to Safehome.   It was fair odds that by the time they got to Cybertron that Starscream may have had another few dozen people who wanted to go back to the research base on Safehome……people from the colonies had seemed very interested in Safehome—and in the legends already beginning to crop up around the crew of the _Lost Light_.

            So, at the moment, the bridge was very quiet.  There were only Rodimus and Star Saber, as well as two pilots and one person at the navigation station.  Megatron had gone down to the engine room to assist Nautica, since she had not as yet fully trained her new crew with the quantum engines of the _Lost Light_.   So, Star Saber was the only one of his two bodyguards left with Rodimus.   It probably didn’t matter much, since everyone was as scared as hell of Star Saber, so it was unlikely anyone would target Rodimus and provoke the devout religious warrior.

            “Star Saber, do you have anything else you can tell me about Unicron?  I’m preparing my report for the council and I want to make sure I have everything that I’ve attained at the moment,” Rodimus asked, looking back at the warrior.  “Hey, _stop pouting_ ……..your armour will be awesome when Brainstorm finishes it,” he chuckled, warmly.   “You know, he only spent a few hours on Magnus’ new armour and it was beyond amazing…..since the pressure of dying and severe time constraints aren’t there this time—he has the time to work carefully on it.  It will be _awesome_ , I **_guarantee it_**.”

            “ _Tch_ ,” Star Saber muttered, still pouting.

            “Captain, initiating quantum jump,” Wingspan announced from the left side of the piloting console.

            “ _Wait_!”  Cloudraker said, thrusting an arm towards Wingspan.  “I’m getting strangely scrambled coordinates.  I don’t think we should jump,” he added, looking back at Rodimus.

            Just right then, Rodimus got a call from the engine room.  “Rodimus, the engines just went into wait mode—they refuse to be rebooted or restarted!”  Nautica’s voice cried over the bridge’s speakers.  She sounded very upset at the situation.

            “ _Aaaaaaaaaaaand_ ………we can’t jump anyways,” Wingspan sighed, pushing himself hard back against his chair.  “What now, Captain?”  He asked, looking back at Rodimus.

            “I’ll go look into it,” Rodimus responded, getting up.  “Nautica, you guys stay in the engine room……….I’m going up to the heart of the ship.”

            By “ _heart of the ship_ ”, Rodimus meant the main computer console bank area—the center of “ _intelligence_ ” for the ship.   It had its own, very large room.   The ship was almost set up like a Cybertronian—one without a T-Cog.  There was the _Spark_ of the ship, which was the engine room………..and the _brain module_ of the ship—both of which were separate from each other, but linked through circuits and pathways throughout the whole body of the ship.

            The room, as Rodimus and Star Saber entered it, had a warm and soft background hum.

            “Have you ever been up here, before?”  Star Saber asked, quietly.

            “Once or twice………..I’d stare over Mainframe or Highbrow’s shoulders when they’d do maintenance and diagnostics,” Rodimus responded, stopping in the center of the room and looking all around.  “I do have the datapad with all the routine check data on it………….” he trailed off, holding up the datapad to show Star Saber.

            “Do you think that possibly Getaway had them sabotage things the moment you all came aboard?”  The old religious warrior asked.  He also looked all around the room.  The far wall ahead of them was just one large row of computer banks.

            “Dunno,” Rodimus answered with a deep sigh.  He needed to get the new I.T. staff he and Megatron had just hired to check out the main computer bank system.   All of the sudden he got an odd sense of sadness in the room.  Rodimus glanced back at Star Saber, who gave him a quizzical look.   The red-and-yellow mech frowned softly.  Supposedly as a “lifebearer”, he was a conduit for emotions—he was affected by the emotions of others and his emotions affected all of those around him.   Rodimus gently pressed a hand to the large computer bank, looking up at it—it was massive enough to reach to the very high ceiling.

            “Is it _you_?  Is there something wrong with you?   Why can’t you tell us…….?”  Rodimus murmured to the computer console.

            Suddenly, a mass of cables wrapped themselves around Rodimus, hauling him several feet off the ground!

            “Star Saber, _don’t_!”  Rodimus snapped, quickly, as he noticed the warrior had already unsheathed his V-Saber and was about to lunge forwards.   “It’s _her_ ……… ** _the ship_** ……….she’s upset.   But I’m not sure why…..?”  He murmured.

            “The ship………..has _sentience_?”  Star Saber gasped, the point of his sword falling towards the ground.   He still was not ready to sheathe it quite yet, though.

            “Trust me, it wouldn’t even be the strangest thing we’ve encountered on our journey,” Rodimus chuckled, lightly, his soft voice reverberating gently.  He placed his hands gently on the cables that were wrapped around his chest.  “Are you mad at me, then?  Because I’m sending people back to Cybertron…..?”  He asked, looking up at the computer bank.

            Several lights on the console flickered and the cables around his chest gently tightened.

            “Should **_I_** go instead?”  Rodimus asked, quietly.  “Do you want me to leave?”

            The lights on the console pulsed sadly and the cables around him tightened a little more.

            “It _can’t_ be both ways,” Rodimus said, firmly.  “Getaway killed others to steal you, you know this.  The ones who supported him………..I can’t trust them to be here with me anymore.”

            The pulsing of the lights on the console were slow and dim—very sad-looking—but the cables around Rodimus seemed to loosen a little bit.

            “You have to _choose_ ………..either **_I_** go, or **_they_** go,” Rodimus said, again, making his statement very firm.  “I risked my very existence to get you back.  I cannot have people I don’t trust to be here with me.”

            The lights on the computer bank went dim and the cables around him tightened back up again. 

            “I fell into the darkness trying to get you back.  You _have to choose_ …………the one who picked you up and took you on the journey—or the thieves who stole you,” Rodimus said, once again.

            Star Saber’s hands twitched as he gripped his sword tighter.  The _whole ship_ could rebel against them……..he had finally reached his maximum paranoia limit.

            The cables finally relaxed their hold on Rodimus—setting him back down on the floor and slithered back into hiding.  The computer bank’s lights were still dully colored and sullen for a few moments before the brightened and went into a normal functioning mode.  Rodimus started getting several voices in his comm-link saying that all systems were back-to-normal.

            “Trust me, you may be sad now, but we’ll make new friends as we continue the journey together,” Rodimus said, a warm smile on his faceplate.  “I promise I’ll protect you as best as I can from now on…..” he added, touching the bank before him.

            Star Saber finally allowed himself to relax.  As soon as Rodimus turned back towards him to say they’d head back down to the bridge, the old religious warrior knelt before the younger Cybertronian and held his sword out towards Rodimus.   Star Saber had handed it to Rodimus with the heft and hilt towards him, as he carefully held the blade pointed at his general frame’s own plain chestplate.   Rodimus looked down at the old warrior, very confused by the gesture.

            “You are truly a child of Primus,” Star Saber said, great reverence in his voice.  “You have been enveloped by darkness, but shine with so much light!   You can even win the heart of a starship—a _living starship_!”  The old warrior gazed up at Rodimus with the same reverence in his optics as was in his voice.  “My sword will forever be at your service, Rodimus Prime,” he said, more sincerity in his voice than Rodimus had ever heard from anyone ever before.

            Rodimus was supremely embarrassed—he was just himself.  What was everyone seeing in him……..why couldn’t he see it?  Rodimus took the sword, knowing the gesture was merely symbolic.  Then the younger Cybertronian motioned for the old warrior to rise back up to his feet and serenely handed the V-Saber back to its master.

            “Let’s work together to save the universe from Unicron,” Rodimus said, smiling at Star Saber.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            When the _Lost Light_ got to Cybertron, Rodimus and Megatron watched from monitors on the bridge to make sure that everyone who was supposed to be leaving here had left.

            “You seem to be in far more positive spirits than when we left Safehome,” Megatron chuckled, sliding a hand up his sparkmate’s back, teasingly.

            “Heh………you may not want to tease me when I’m focused for a change,” Rodimus chuckled, giving Megatron’s shoulder a light swat with his hand.  “You know, I think it was a combination of the two least likely sources of faith in me—Star Saber’s and the ship’s.  I still have a hard time understanding what you all see in me, but…………I would be a terribly horrible person if I didn’t at least try to live up to people’s faith in me.”

            “ _Good_.  I’m glad to see your spirit’s a bit stronger now,” Megatron responded, straightening up and giving Rodimus a light pat on the shoulder.  “Before we go to see the council, though, I’d like to ask you a question?”  As Megatron asked that, Rodimus tilted his head curiously up at his partner.  “Are you aware of the space in your chest—the space below your Spark?”  The former gladiator asked, lightly tapping Rodimus’ chestplate with a finger.

            “I’ve never really thought about it myself, Drift once asked me if I _hollowed_ —but I never have,” Rodimus answered with a shrug and a sigh.  “I was just _born_ like this.”

            “I’m just curious, because Ratchet believes the sizing is off as far as the Matrix of Leadership is concerned………it’s _too large_ ,” Megatron said, softly.  “What Unicron also put into your chest didn’t fit—the tendrils anchored it inside your chest.”

            “So, I’m _not_ destined to carry the Matrix, is that what you’re saying?”  Rodimus grumbled, pouting and looking away from his beloved.

            Megatron grabbed Rodimus’ chin and forced the younger one’s gaze up.  “You are always quick to misunderstand what people say to you,” he sighed.  “What you _are destined to carry_ in your chest has not appeared yet,” the old warlord snapped, softly.   “Think upon this……….Spinister thought that Grimlock’s open chest area was for the Magnificence—as Scorponok had smuggled it through using Grimlock’s chest cavity once.  But that space was actually for the Dinobot Enigma.”   Megatron let go of Rodimus’ chin when he could feel his partner’s gaze was finally focused on him.  “Whatever it is we’re looking for, we have not found it yet—but _we will_ , because it is your destiny.”

            Rodimus always felt awkward when others told this to him—these things about “destiny” and all.  But _not_ when Megatron said those things to him.   He actually got _very excited_ when Megatron talked to him about those things.   He reached up and cupped his beloved’s face, kissing him—something he had done only one other time in their natural forms.  He even used his tongue, just as Megatron always did when they were using their avatars.  The moment Rodimus pulled away, he knew he wanted more………….

            “Later,” Megatron chuckled, anticipating his partner’s longing.  He pressed lips gently against the top of Rodimus’ helm.  “Starscream will have us executed if we keep him waiting for too long.”

            “ _Hey_!   They shouldn’t even be expecting us for another two weeks!”  Rodimus protested, gazing longingly up at Megatron.

            “You can’t keep it up for several hours, there’s no way you’d last for two weeks,” Megatron teased, patting Rodimus’ head.  “Besides, Star Saber is over by the door just shaking his head at us.”

            That reminder of the presence of his newly devoted bodyguard killed Rodimus’ amorous mood instantly.  “Okay………..” he sighed, burying his head against Megatron’s broad chest.  “Let’s get this over with and then you can fuck me until I drop,” he chuckled.

            The two partners, as well as Rodimus’ bodyguard, were taken to Starscream’s offices rather than the council chamber.   The co-leader of Cybertron greeted them and asked them to relax and have a seat.

            “As always, Rodimus…………you surprise me with the strays you manage to pick up,” Starscream chuckled as he took his seat behind the desk.  “Star Saber……….it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you without your Victory Armour.”

            With a nod and annoyed huff, Star Saber took a guarding position by the door.

            “Is the council busy?”  Megatron asked as he and Rodimus sat down.

            “ _Mmmmmm_.  We weren’t expecting you, yet,” Starscream responded with a smile.  “So they’re taking care of the general business and I came to take your reports.  Optimus Prime promised to be along shortly to guide you down to Vector Sigma.  After the ancient one finishes with you……we should be ready for your hearing and interviews,” the co-leader of Cybertron explained.

            “I’ve asked for any kind of knowledge—whether fact or fiction—that anyone may have had on Unicron.  At this point, I think everything might be worth looking at,” Rodimus explained.  “If…….that’s alright………..anyways……….” he trailed off, suddenly wondering if it was the right decision to make.

            “I appreciate your diligence,” Starscream laughed.  “Though, if I could ask—Star Saber will need to remain behind, Vector Sigma only wishes to speak to _the two of you_.   Optimus is only there to guide you to the primal chamber,” he added.

            Star Saber grumbled something under his breath.  “I’ll go and check on Brainstorm,” he sighed, leaving the room as Optimus Prime entered.

            It was a fairly quiet walk down to the chamber of Vector Sigma.   However, Megatron did make a very visual show of reaching for Rodimus’ hand and holding it, as they walked side-by-side behind the old Autobot war hero.  Optimus Prime saw Megatron go out of his way to show this gesture to everyone, _to him in particular_ , and chose to keep his silence on the walk to the primal chamber.   Given what happened last time and their conversation about Rodimus, it was only expected.   Rodimus, himself, had felt a little embarrassed that Megatron made such a blatant display of holding hands………..but the warmth of his sparkmate’s grip soothed him and his anxiety began to ebb.

            “I will wait out here to guide you both back,” Optimus said quietly.

            Megatron nodded, finally letting go of Rodimus’ hand and gently pushed his partner through the door of the primal chamber.  Though Megatron had been here not so long ago, it had been a very long time since he had seen the inside of the chamber.   Just like before, Vector Sigma’s light still felt very warm.

            **[Welcome, lifebearer…..welcome guardian,]** Vector Sigma’s gentle voice echoed lightly inside their heads.  **[How do you feel, lifebearer?]**   The ancient computer asked.

            “I’m sorry about what happened………..” Rodimus trailed off, sadly, hanging his head in shame.

            **[ _Mmmmmm_ ……I feel that a part of that may have been my fault,]** Vector Sigma responded, kindness in the tone of its mental voice.  **[The primal energy may have made you morer susceptible than you normally would have been.]**

            “Is there a reason you wished to see us both, Vector Sigma?” Megatron asked, still keeping his hand firm in the center of Rodimus’ back—both for comfort and to keep him from running away.   “Have you figured out what the thing in Rodimus’ chest was?”

            **[Ah, you are all still so young to have to deal with this issue—Primus and I hoped that Unicron would be gone for far longer,]** Vector Sigma sighed.

            “Is it true, then?  Primus is the planet and he’s sleeping?”  Rodimus blurted out.

            **[You have done some thinking—delving through the patterns of myth to find the history of things, lifebearer!]**   The ancient computer chuckled in their heads.  **[If you wish to think of it this way, I am an _extension_ of Primus—I am his _‘sleeping consciousness’_.  We are one, yet we are different……….I watch the children while he sleeps and one day he will need his children to stand at his side when he wakes.   However, Unicron has become greedy and has been stealing our children for his own selfish whims.]**

            “The Avatars,” Rodimus murmured.  “Galvatron is the Avatar of Obliteration and I was the Avatar of Terror.  Unicron said he still needed to find his Avatars of Lust and Deception, but………..would he not need _five_?  To match Primus’ Avatars?”  The younger Cybertronian asked, looking up at the orb that was the “body” of Vector Sigma.

            **[There is one Avatar that the God of Chaos has always had—his herald, the Avatar of Darkness,]** Vector Sigma responded.  **[This is the only one that Unicron had created himself.]**

            “I never saw anyone else, just Galvatron,” Rodimus murmured softly.

            **[It would be unlikely that you would see Sideways,]** Vector Sigma said, firmly, inside their heads.  **[He is Unicron’s scout for food.  He seeks planets and sinks them into darkness, so that Unicron may devour them.]**

            “Am I correct in assuming that Unicron won’t eat Cybertron until he is sure of his conditions for victory?”  Megatron asked, tilting his head curiously up at the ancient computer.  “Also, the thing that will fit in Rodimus’ chest—we have not found it yet, correct?”

            **[That is correct, upon both counts,]** Vector Sigma answered.  **[But I feel you will find it very soon— _the light in the center_.]**

            Megatron gasped softly……….those prophesies that Krok’s crew had discovered.   That phrase was one of them.   As was “ _the one who bears god’s life_ ”.  Megatron really needed to sift through those prophesies again to see if there was something he may have missed somewhere.   There were clues there!

            As if Vector Sigma had been following Megatron’s thoughts, he spoke warmly into the former Decepticon Leader’s head.  **[I knew I could count on you, guardian,]** the ancient computer chuckled.  **[Megatron of Tarn, you have also suffered so much in your life—but know that it was all for this destiny.  A destiny that has twined your Spark with this lifebearer’s.   Together you will also aid the one of the Prime Lineage to push the darkness and chaos back into the far depths of the universe.]**

            “Can Unicron be _destroyed_?”  Rodimus asked, curiously.

            **[No.  There must _always_ be balance to the universe—the light and the dark must both exist and never completely destroy one another,]** Vector Sigma answered.  **[Having plenty of space between their existence keeps the balance eternal.]**

            “So, Unicron will _always return_ one day,” Megatron sighed.

            **[It _must_ always be so,]** the ancient computer responded.  **[Guardian, I know you have taken a vow to not fight—you have found other ways to achieve what you choose not to do.  But be aware—you must do everything you possibly can to protect your beloved, the lifebearer.]**

            Megatron stared at the floor.  “Must I resort to _fighting_ though?”  He whispered.

            **[You may not need to, but you will need to do all you can to protect Rodimus Prime of Nyon,]** Vector Sigma cautioned.  **[Upon that note, I shall allow you both to go.  Be cautious and be wary.  And, most importantly, follow your feelings.]**

            “Vector Sigma!”  Rodimus suddenly said, sharply.  “ _Two things_.  **_That_** ……..we need to take _that_ with us….” the red-and-yellow mech began, pointing at the case that had Unicron’s dark object in it.

            **[I know,]** Vector Sigma chuckled, pleased to see Rodimus already following his feelings.

            “And…………is our relationship okay the way it is……….?”  Rodimus asked, hopefully.   “I know that Cybertronians do this and that stuff………..stuff that can border on almost torturous in the acts of achieving pleasure.  Stuff that isn’t normal for Cybertronians and only learned by seeing the organic species of the universe……….” he trailed off.   “But Megatron and I…….we chose another route—one that isn’t brutal or torturous.  _Is it okay_?”  The younger Cybertronian asked, hoping one person in the universe would be okay with them using the avatars to find a sense of intimacy and to bond with one another.

            **[I understand what you mean, lifebearer,]** Vector Sigma said with honest fondness in his voice.  **[Love in itself can sometimes be brutal, but to sport dangerously with your bodies and be reckless upon the care of your frames can be saddening for me to know of these acts.   However, you were all created with _free will_.  If others so choose to harm themselves through physical acts akin to violence or to adapt their frames to sport as the organics do— _it is their choice_.  Just like it is _your_ choice to do as you are doing with the avatar system—which is also a special adaption of your systems.   Though you do need to be aware of feedback burnout with the activity you have chosen—it is very kind of you to consider not harming your own frames in a _‘physical’_ expression of love and desire.]**   With that, the ancient computer paused for a moment.  **[It shows that you treasure the way your frames were _naturally designed_ , that is important and a beautiful part of your personality, lifebearer.]**

            Megatron chuckled to himself.  Well, he _probably_ shouldn’t notify Rodimus that he had done things like that in his own past, back when he had been a far more brutal person.   If it meant anything, though, for the future of himself and his love—he had _never ever_ considered doing those things with Rodimus.  What Vector Sigma was true—he _treasured_ Rodimus and was not going to risk destroying or damaging his beautiful frame.   A stray thought entered his mind as he looked at Rodimus’ slender form……….he wished that one day he might be able to see Rodimus **_race_** —the thing his frame and design was meant for.  He would not pressure Rodimus into performing for him, though.

            “There are other ways that don’t rely on the physical.  _Data swapping_ , such as via traditional plug-ins, is a non-brutal way to share an emotional connection as well.   But with all honesty, I really _do_ treasure you and would _never_ do anything to harm you,” Megatron murmured, sliding a hand up Rodimus’ backstrut.  Rodimus gazed up at him, beaming, as he turned around and hugged Megatron tightly.  “I do feel I need to ask, though— _why_ are we taking Unicron’s dark object with us?”  He asked, hugging his beloved lightly in return.

            “Ah.  We need it for two reasons………” Rodimus said, pulling away and grinning.  Megatron gave both a grin and a groan—this was apparently a “ _Rodimus Brilliant Plan TM_” kind of idea.  “First—it will help us find this other thing,” he added, pointing at his chest.  “And second—it’s bait to lure in Sideways.”

            Megatron tilted his head, curiously.

            And thus, in the privacy in Vector Sigma’s primal chamber, Rodimus outlined the details of what may possibly be his most brilliant plan ever.  Megatron found himself smiling wickedly as he listened to his partner.  Rodimus really could be a brilliant tactician!   When it was all over, Megatron really _was_ going to reward Rodimus with that “fuck until dropping” request he’d made earlier.   At least with the avatars, it was only a potential of burnout—not lasting physical harm.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Rodimus sat quietly before the council as they held a hearing over him killing Getaway—which was the warm-up to the inquiry about Unicron.   It was decided to have a hearing over a trial, because it was entirely possible the council could have had some fault in the matter by asking Rodimus to refill the Matrix, to begin with.   Rodimus had already been in an upset and agitated state for some time, because of the mutiny and Getaway’s threats in particular………..asking him to channel primal energy in this state might very well have left him raw and open for Unicron’s meddling inside of his head.

            “I………..I would _never_ have really killed Getaway myself.  I think he’s an ass who deserved to be punished, but………….I _never_ actually wanted to kill him,” Rodimus said, apologetically, in his defense statement.   “I’m _very sorry_.   You’ll never know just how terribly sorry I really am over what happened.”

            “Thank you, Rodimus………we will decide on a mild punishment of some sort for you later on.  But given the current situation, I think we should deal with _it_ , first,” Windblade said in her soothing young voice.

            “Were you able to see Unicron?”  Elita One asked, curiously.  She leaned forward slightly on the table, twining her fingers together.

            “I saw part of him from the inside, but I cannot recall seeing anything of Unicron from the exterior,” Rodimus answered, trying very hard to recall any details from his time as the Avatar of Terror, Rodimus Unicronus.

            “He likely teleported you when you were in close range,” Starscream said with a generic wave of his hand as he noted things on a datapad.  “Can you recall anything about his _interior_ structure?   Was it mostly solid, or hollowed?”

            “You’re formulating a plan,” Megatron said, recognizing the tone in Starscream’s voice.

            “ _Damn straight_ ,” the co-leader of Cybertron answered with a sly grin.  “Any living entity can be hurt on the inside—we just need to know how strong the bombs should be and where we should put them.”

            “Well, there was _some_ structure, but a lot of hollow areas from what little I saw,” Rodimus answered quietly.  “Almost like the oldest of the depths of Cybertron………….” He trailed off, hoping Starscream would pick up on the hint—that Cybertron was Primus.  “I kind of drew a few rough maps of what I saw, in the notes that I gave you earlier,” the younger Cybertronian said, hoping it was helpful.  “What I _can_ remember, anyways.  There are some things I remember clearly………..such as Blaze knocking me out, for one……….but there are some things that are really hazy.  Like……..did I imagine it—or did _you_ sic a dead Titan on me?”  Rodimus said, gazing at Megatron.

            “It really was impressive that you were able to push back against it—Max was really giving it his all,” Megatron chuckled.

            “Oh, and Unicron said he needed to find _two more Avatars_ at the time.   Though, without me, will he need to replace me?”  Rodimus murmured.

            “That’s quite troubling,” Tigatron sighed.  “Now that we are aware he can choose those who are living as well as those who are dead—he can literally choose anyone in the universe.”

            “That’s true,” Marissa chimed in.  Though being from Earth—she found it unlikely any Earthling would be chosen as one of Unicron’s Avatars.   “However, from what I understand—Unicron embraces irony.  I suppose that Galvatron being the Avatar of Obliteration is the fact that he himself has been destroyed.   Rodimus, being the type to inspire others and save lives, became an instrument to sow fear and terror instead.   If this holds true, then the Avatar of Deception should be someone who promotes or supports the truth, but the Avatar of Lust…………?”  She trailed off, not quite sure what the context of lust was for Cybertronians.

            “It may be someone who is shy……or someone who has a type of purity,” Windblade responded, catching on to Marissa’s train of thought.

            “I do believe you’re all forgetting something,” Starscream interjected in a dry voice.  “If we include the dead—it brings up far too many Cybertronians and colonists…………and any of our species lost in the universe……….to even consider clearly.”

            Rodimus exvented a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.  He thought for sure Starscream would pose the possibility of the _fifth Avatar_.   But as the younger Cybertronian looked over at the former Seeker—he realized that Starscream knew.  However, _why_ wasn’t he bringing it up?

            “I believe we all still have more research to do on the topic,” Starscream said, firmly, motioning to dismiss everyone.  “Captains…………report to my office, please.  I have some research I’d like you to do for me,” he added, gazing at Rodimus and Megatron.

            A few moments later, in Starscream’s secluded offices………..

            “Look, Windblade is rather upset that I am not letting her in on this—so you both had better start telling me the truth before I tell the council you’re hiding something from us all,” Starscream sighed, pacing the room behind where the two were sitting in the guest seats at his desk.  “ _Tch_ ……..if they’ve got a good reason for it, then I won’t talk about it either,” he muttered, glancing off to his right side.

            Megatron seemed puzzled.  Had Starscream _broken_?  Was he really _speaking to himself_?

            “We’re going to find the fifth Avatar………. _Sideways_ ,” Rodimus answered, in a very quiet voice.

            “Thank you for being honest, Rodimus, but what else do you guys have to tell me before I walk over there and bonk your heads together?”  Starscream said with a big groan, listening to Bumblebee’s apparition say more things to him and just shaking his head.

            “Are you all right, Starscream?”  Megatron asked with honest concern for his former Lieutenant.

            Starscream threw an annoyed glare off to his side and then heaved a sigh.  “It’s _nothing_ to concern yourselves over.  But I think you can relate to _this_ ………..I have a planet to protect, as well as a sparkmate to care for—if I am going to do my job, then I need the both of you to fill me in on things,” the co-leader of Cybertron snapped.

            Then Megatron suddenly motioned for Starscream to walk over to them and immediately reached over to open Rodimus’ chestplate—with _no warning_ whatsoever.  Rodimus spluttered with embarrassment and unintelligible wording……..cowed into silence by the look of fascinated curiousity on the leader of Cybertron’s face.  Instead, he kept his feelings to himself and tried to tune out the entire room in shame.

            Starscream leaned over Megatron’s shoulder to look at the map on the interior of the chestplate, as well as the space in Rodimus’ chest right below his Spark.   The iris of his spark-casing was just a tiny pin-prick at the moment (due to sudden exposure), but the Spark inside was whirling with heavy emotions.  Suddenly the old Seeker stood back a little bit and used his thumbs and forefingers to try and visually measure the space in Rodimus’ chest.

            “It’s…… _not_ the Matrix—the space and shape are different,” Starscream murmured.

            Megatron closed Rodimus’ chest and saw the look on his beloved’s faceplate.  He reached over and drew his partner in a hug, to console Rodimus for what he’d just done—the unasked for violation of his body.

            “I wonder………” Starscream muttered, beginning to pace the room again.  “ _Seriously_.  Are you going to keep nagging at me?  You have no idea why they’re holding back, do you?”  He growled softly, glaring off to his right again.  “Let me do my job for once……….. ** _god_** , even Windblade doesn’t nag at me this much!”  He groaned.

            Megatron was worried.  Starscream _really was_ talking to himself!

            “Starscream,” Megatron began firmly.

            “ _Ah_.  I was about to mention—well, there have been a number of artifacts listed in various texts of Cybertron history,” Starscream began, turning back to them.  “The varying Enigmas……..the Matrix………even the Magnificence is a part of these objects in history.   But there is only one that is mentioned a single time—it’s usually referred to in an almost allegorical manner.  It’s sometimes called _‘the light in the center’_ ,” Starscream said.  “It comes from a ridiculously **_old_** vid-play, so it may not even be real.   But if you believe the mythology about Primus and all, then it’s _supposedly_ based on a true event.”

            Rodimus was still trembling in his arms, but Megatron continued to ask for more about this vid-play.

            “I’ll mail you a copy of it when I can find it in the archives—likely only the script, I doubt we’d have any recorded performances of the play,” Starscream responded.  Then a look of total surprise crossed his face and he facepalmed himself.  “Yes.  Yes it was _very crass_ ,” he sighed, then walked over to smack Megatron in the back of the head.  “I’ll use the excuse of going several days without sleep for myself, but **_you_** just opened your lover’s chestplate in front of a stranger.  _Manners, please!_ ”  Starscream chided.

            “ _Ah_.  Yes……..I am sorry,” Megatron apologized.  He tightened his embrace, as well.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “All right……….what in the name of Primus happened?”  Star Saber snapped as Megatron brought the trembling Rodimus back to the ship.   He folded his arms across his chest and stared angrily at Megatron, looking like a very annoyed parent.

            “I did something foolish without thinking or requesting it.  Now I will likely spend the remainder of the evening with the consequences,” Megatron sighed.  He cupped Rodimus face and bent a little so he could lock eyes with his younger partner.  “Rodimus, I _didn’t_ mean to hurt you.  I just thought that Strascream would feel more of the impact if he actually _saw_ the space in your chest.”

            “You could’ve _asked_ first!”  Rodimus sobbed, finally exploding with his pent-up emotions.

            “Yes.  I _should have_ asked………..and I am sorry I humiliated you like that,” Megatron whispered, softly.

            “ _No_ , you just wanted to show off your dominance to your old submissive!   You _selfish bastard_!”  Rodimus cried, trembling with rage and embarrassment.

            Megatron gritted his teeth.   He had not meant for that action to represent that.  But even to himself he had to admit that deep down, maybe his _pride_ made him do it—showing off to Starscream that he was still an _alpha male_ with his new, younger partner as proof.   The former warlord choked back any riled emotions insude of him and tried to stay calm so that he could calm Rodimus down.

            “You’ve got it out there, in front of Star Saber, even,” Megatron said, softly.  “Now………do you think you can calm down so that we……….”

            All of the sudden, Rodimus slapped Megatron really hard across the faceplate.  The metallic clang echoed in the sudden silence of the room as the old miner and gladiator stared at his lifepartner in shock.  Megatron raised hesitant fingers to brush his stinging cheek as he looked away from Rodimus.

            “I’m sorry,” Megatron murmured, utterly mollified by the slap.   He realized that he really _had_ gone too far this time………..then he was using such a calm voice, making it sound as if he were shrugging it all off, that Rodimus probably felt low and insignificant in comparison to the situation.

            Rodimus wrapped his arms around his chestplate, hugging himself as if to ward away a sudden ache and hurt deep inside of him.   “God……. _you just_ …….you just keep going!   _On and on!!_ ”  Rodimus sobbed.  “You’re _Megatron_ ………..you’re **_THE GREAT MEGATRON_** and you can do whatever the hell you feel like doing!   Everyone’s just a tiny bug to you……..even _me_.  No, worse—I’m a **_pet_**.  I’m there when you want my company and have to endure admonishment and embarrassment when you don’t!”   He yelled.

            Megatron still looked away from his sparkmate.  It was finally starting to sink in.  He’d been so forceful for their whole relationship and setting Rodimus aside when it was “necessary”.  Megatron felt very low for the first time in his very long life.

            “All right, you two…………we both pouted and vented,” Star Saber said in a soothing voice.  “I think we all just saw the true fractures in your relationship for the first time.  Now it’s time to start mending those fractures from the center outward,” the old religious warrior responded.

            When neither of them responded, Star Saber smacked them both in the backs of their heads.  Then he took one of Megatron’s hands and one of Rodimus’ hands, placing them together with their palms touching.  Both of them stared at their touching hands, fingers twitching slightly.  Megatron moved his fingers first, placing them between Rodimus’ and curled them down.  Rodimus did the same a few seconds later.

            Megatron leaned forwards to place his forehead down against Rodimus’.

            “I _love_ you.  I’m _sorry_ for hurting you,” Megatron whispered, tenderly.  “Please _forgive_ me.”  Rodimus was still silent, but his grip got tighter.  “Will you _please_ forgive me?”  The old gladiator asked, desperately.  “I’m old and set in my ways……..ways that I’ve had for far too long……….and are so very hard to break away from.”

            Rodimus began lightly tugging on their clasped hands.  He wasn’t trying to pull his hand away, he was just trying to find the right words to say.  The gesture was almost like pacing.  Finally, Rodimus pulled his head away from Megatron’s and changed the angle of his face to lightly brush lips against his beloved’s.

            “ _Fuck me_ ,” Rodimus whispered.  “All the way back to Safehome……..” he whispered desperately.

            “But……….am I forgiven?”  Megatron murmured, puzzled.

            “We’ll see,” Rodimus responded, his voice neutral.  “Star Saber, I’ll see you when we get back to Safehome.”

            “All right, but _don’t_ overdo it,” Star saber sighed, patting Rodimus on his back lightly over the center of the spoiler fins.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “ _Again_?”  Ratchet groaned.  “You two seriously overdid it again?!”  The old doctor moaned in disbelief.  His hand had long since facepalmed and Ratchet’s face hadn’t come uncovered in about five minutes now.

            “Ratchet,” Megatron said, softly.  He had gone to the ship’s medi-bay first to see if anyone was around, before calling for a doctor that might be roaming around Safehome.   After an evening spent almost entirely in things that would induce heavy burnout, Rodimus found he couldn’t move whatsoever when they woke up in the morning.   So, he simply waved Megatron away and said he’d just go back to sleep.  “Rodimus has been through a lot and I’m afraid I made things worse yesterday.   I know that I shouldn’t indulge this dangerous behavior of his as late, but I’m worried he might do something truly self-destructive.”

            “Alright, _alright_ ……so, let me get this straight.  You two not only used the avatars for a good number of hours, but you _also_ used pressure-touch,” Ratchet said, repeating Megatron’s explanation back to him as he chose a particular set of tools from the medi-bay.  “Since you said you used a point on his back, do you think you might have killed a spinal nerve?”  He asked, seriously.

            “I……..don’t believe so,” Megatron said, quietly.  “It’s on his back, _yes_ , but it’s slightly to the left of his spinal column…………” the old gladiator trailed off.  “Ratchet, if you would………please do not give him a hard time about this…?”

            “Rodimus _needs_ to speak to a psychiatrist, I’ve told him this long before you came aboard the ship,” the old doctor sighed.

            “Yes, well………..I’m not sure what issue he has about speaking with Rung, but he _won’t_.  Forcing him to go won’t make him talk, either, he can be stubborn like that,” Megatron responded.

            “Well………..what about _Wolfwire_ , then?”  Ratchet proposed.  “He was in here talking to First Aid before the jaunt to Cybertron.  He was looking for something to do and when First Aid asked about his medical training, he said it was primarily in psychological care.  But he was never given an official license because of the war.”  Ratchet paused and rearranged the tools in his carrying case.  “I think maybe some of the Decepticons here might feel more comfortable speaking to a Decepticon as well.”

            “Well, I hope that we can get past that one day,” Megatron said, nodding.  “Since Starscream put Rodimus and I in charge here, we can grant a provisional license to him.   Have you gotten any Decepticons volunteering for medi-bay jobs?”  He asked, curiously.

            “A few.  Spinister’s been hovering around as well,” Ratchet laughed, as they walked down to hab suite 077.  “Do you think they ever will leave?”

            “Well, Krok can get stir-crazy if he doesn’t have enough to do, so I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” Megatron responded with a smile.  “I wonder if anyone that got planted here would leave with his small crew?”

            “As many people as Starscream and Windblade are sending us, they may as well give us colony status,” Ratchet laughed.

            “You know, now that Starscream is focused, they’ll probably be able to reclaim the wilderness of Cybertron much faster now,” Megatron said.  “Don’t underestimate him…….once he is focused, things get done.”

            “Indeed,” the old medic chuckled, warmly.  “I’d prefer you wait out here……..”

            “It’s all right, I have something I’m supposed to be looking into.  I should get to it,” Megatron answered with a brief wave of his hand.  He walked down the hallway and out of sight.

            So, then Ratchet entered the hab suite and heard the faint hum of a Cybertronian’s recharge mode.  At least it seemed as if Rodimus actually _was_ sleeping, not moping about.  Ratchet stood midway inside the room, shuttering his optics so that he could simply listen to the younger Cybertronian’s recharge hum for a few moments.  It always sounded as if the systems ran hot and fast to Ratchet—which was likely due to his dormant Outlier ability.   It didn’t seem adverse to Rodimus’ internal workings, so as long as his ability remained dormant and didn’t adversely affect him—it was all right to leave things the way they are.

            Because he was familiar enough with Rodimus’ internals, he could always tell when Rodimus’ recharge hum was normal or abnormal.  As frustrating as the red-and-yellow mech could be around him, Ratchet did know he was a “good kid”.  Rodimus truly did care a lot about people, whether he knew them or not.  That was the quality Ratchet appreciated the most from Rodimus.   Rodimus would always rush in to save lives……..no matter whether they were organic or metallic.   While Ratchet just “tsk’ed” the issue of this whole “lifebearer” thing to the side, he _did_ know Rodimus was sensitive to all life.

            Sighing with resignation, the old Autobot doctor walked over to the wide recharge slab, which was designed for two.  Rodimus was sleeping on his front side, which was probably a good thing, since Ratchet needed to look at his back.

            “Rodimus, can you come online for me?” Ratchet asked, lightly tapping Rodimsu on the helm.

            “ _Nnngh_ , Ratchet?”  Rodimus’ optics brightened beneath the brilliant blue tempered glass coverings.  He sighed, softly.  “I’m in trouble, hunh?”  He mumbled, turning his head away from the old medic.

            “Let’s hope _not_ ,” Ratchet chuckled, trying to put good humour in his voice.  “I need to rotate your backplate with the spoiler, that way I can take a good scan of your spinal column and back.”

            “Sorry ‘bout this,” Rodimus murmured.  He set his T-Cog to loosen the movable plate and a few joints, so that Ratchet could do his work.

            “I know that it’s not entirely your fault and Megatron accepted the lecture today,” Ratchet responded.  He rotated the plate ninety-degrees and saw the small dent exactly where Megatron said he’d hit the pressure-point at.  “What’s bothering you, though?”  He asked, knowing that this isn’t the mood he was expecting Rodimus to have when he walked in.

            “Can I do what I’m supposed to do without falling back into the darkness?  Can I do it……..without Megatron to hold my hand?”  Rodimus murmured, very softly.

            “Rodimus?”  Ratchet asked.  He thought Rodimus might still be half asleep.

            “I _saw_ it pretty clearly.  I _know_ what I’m supposed to do……..” Rodimus trailed off.  “Starscream’s right, Unicron is vulnerable on the inside.  Megatron needs to help Optimus Prime, while I have to go into the beast _alone_.”  Then Rodimus mumbled something that ratchet couldn’t hear.  “ _I don’t want to do it alone_ ……….” He whispered, fear in his soft voice.

            “ _Tch_ …… ** _alone_**?  _That_ will not be happening,” Star Saber said, from over by the door.

            If Rodimus _could_ jump from his prone position on the recharge slab, he actually would have.  Ratchet, himself, gave a small jolt of surprise.

            “Jeeze, Star Saber………when did _you_ get here?”  Rodimus groaned, turning his head towards the door.

            “I’ve _been_ here.  Megatron let me in earlier and Ratchet walked right past me,” Star Saber responded with a soft huff of annoyance.

            Ratchet tsk’ed and ran his scanner along Rodimus’ spinal column.  He also took several scans from different angles around the pressure-point that Megatron had used.  “Everything looks normal, I wonder if you’re just tired and stressed,” Ratchet reported, sliding the plate on Rodimus’ back into its proper place.

            “ ** _OH GOD_** ………..now _why_ would I be _either_ of those things?!”  Rodimus moaned, his voice filled with heavy sarcasm.

            Ratchet flicked Rodimus’ helm with his thumb and forefinger.   “Shush now.  Just get some rest today.  If you still can’t move tomorrow, I’ll have someone move you down to the medi-bay and we’ll run more tests,” he said, firmly.  “And seriously……..you two need to ease up on the screwing around—let things get back to somewhat normal around here first,” he added, lightly patting Rodimus’ shoulder.

            “ _Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure_ ……..as soon as you explain to me exactly what _‘normal’_ is for the environment here,” Rodimus chuckled.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            “Rewind, may I borrow your expertise for a few hours?”  Megatron asked, as he finally found the small archivist Autobot scanning files on Censerre’s main computer.

            “Sure, no problem,” Rewind murmured.  He let Megatron bring him down to a conference room that they’d been using for strategic meetings here on Safehome.  “What do you need me to look up?”  He asked.

            “Starscream is looking in the archives for a script to this, but I was wondering if you may have a video file of an old vid-play called _‘Trinity Eternal’_?”  Megatron asked, curiously.  “If you can find a copy, would you mind playing it for me?”

            Rewind’s optics glowed with absolute excitement.  “That play is _all kinds of ancient_ , most people say it doesn’t even exist!”  The archivist laughed.  “Mainly because some scientists say the third planet of our system never even existed……..and the Senate made sure any records of its existence were destroyed.  But of course, I’ve managed to dig up a copy—in fairly good condition for its age.  How’s your old Cybertronian?”  he chuckled.

            “It’s _passable_ ,” Megatron answered with a warm smile.  “Let’s watch it.”

            Rewind leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, projecting the movie onto the nearby white wall.  “ _Trinity Eternal_ ” had been branded a heretic play, because as an allegorical film it proposed a third planet in Cybertron’s system—a third **_GOD_**.  Because……..back during that time, it was believed that the planets in the system were all “gods”.   It was an interesting allegorical film in that it anthropomorphized the planets of the system into the gods known as _Primus_ , _Unicron_ and _Corona_.  Even today, most modern versions of religions even threw out Unicron’s existence and focused solely on Primus.  **_Corona_** was wiped from all records and existence because there was no longer a third planet in the system—hell, there was no longer even the _second_ planet in their system, Cybertron was all alone anymore.

            The vid-play was a little over two hours.  They’d had to pause it a few times, as people kept interrupting them—looking for Megatron for one reason or another.   But eventually the two managed to get all the way through the film.

            “That was rather interesting.  The story of Primus and Unicron seemed fairly accurate to old texts, so _why_ is Corona treated only as a myth?  It can’t simply be because the third planet no longer exists, since Cybertron is now a lonely system planet—they should also wipe Unicron from all of history if that were the case,” Megatron murmured, going back through the notes he’d been taking on the film.

            “The Senate swore there was no _real_ evidence of a third planet, whereas they had evidence of Unicron, I suppose,” Rewind murmured.  He backtracked and replayed the ending, which appeared only to be a lead up to the legendary fight that Primus and Unicron had—which had, in the end, led Primus to create his Guiding Hand as Unicron disappeared from the universe.  “Clearly you see this is the first of two productions.  It _hasn’t_ completely covered the creation myth, yet!”   Rewind was very excited to display his skills as an archivist at any time.

            “I do believe you may be right.  Have you ever heard of anything that may be a sequel?”  Megatron asked.

            “I can’t find anything in my records, but given how the Senate was when they were destroying things, it’s not surprising,” Rewind murmured.   “However……..I do have an odd news report?  I’m not certain if it is actually a news report or someone making commentary on a news report.  There’s a statement that proposed the periodic meteor showers that fell on Cybertron in ancient times were the destroyed remains of the planet Corona.”

            “Meteor showers, _hmmmm_.   I meant to also ask—what was that word that Unicron used when he addressed Corona in the film?”  Megatron asked.  It had been a very old Cybertronian word he’d never heard before.

            “ _That’s_ an interesting word.  It has several meanings listed _—‘bearer of light’_ or _‘bearer of life’_ seem to be the most popular of the translations,” Rewind answered, motioning with his hands as he spoke.  “But it appears to be a word of the era—there is no true modern translation.”

            “ _Mmmm_.  Could it be _‘lifebearer’_?”  Megatron asked, all of the pieces finally falling into place in his head.   “Do you happen to have the location of the final meteor shower on Cybertron?  Because, as I recall, they had stopped completely at some point when I was fairly new online.”

            “Are you thinking…………?”  Rewind mumbled as he looked for news archives or records of the last of the periodic meteor showers that had struck Cybertron since time immemorial.  “ _Ah_ , it’s………. ** _oh_**.  The Alyon Region, First Cycle, five-oh-two………” he trailed off.

            Megatron’s smile widened.  It was _true_ ……….. _Rodimus_ was descended from Corona—the bearer of life!

            “Rewind………can you compile a listing of the meteor showers, where they fell, and give that to me as soon as you can?”  Megatron asked, beginning to compose a short report.  He needed to have all the information, first, before he could consult the only one on Cybertron who could truly confirm it all.  He began instantly looking up locations of hotspots, for all of those were officially recorded.   Somewhere, where all these odd little elements of history and myth all intersected—there was the only other object in the universe which might have a chance against Unicron.

            And _only Rodimus_ could use it.

            Because…………it was _Corona’s light_ —and _only_ a descendant of Corona could wield it.

            Vector Sigma likely knew all this, already—however he only answered the questions that he was asked.  He never volunteered information unless he was offering a hint on what to ask.  If you didn’t ask him the right questions, either, then you would not get the answers you really needed.  After all, gods didn’t go out of their way to force mortals on paths—mortals were expected to find and follow the signs.

            Well, then……………it was time to start following the signs.

 

 

 

 

**_Next Story: Prime_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not known, but..........I do actually edit the avatar sex scenes out of these postings. I'm trying to keep the ratings of this series under Mature without tipping into the Explicit zone. (My new series will work up towards explicit though.....) Also........I should probably let people know, four of these stories were done over a year ago ("Convergence" and beyond began in this year)--long before I got up the courage to do a fan-fiction site, you can see the progression of the writing if you start with "Sparks" and get to the end. I was bullied on an art-site I was on some time back and I have a general fear of the internet, so it's been hard to gather the courage post this stuff online.
> 
> I was also (please laugh, because I'm super embarassed) very unaware of the adult side of this fandom until I came to this site. *runs away in embarrassment*
> 
> That's why terminology and actions don't match the majority of the fandom. Rather than revamp everything after "Convergence", I'm sticking with my original terminology and descriptions throughout the series. My new series will adjust to the ways of the fandom. *begs forgiveness*


End file.
